Online conference session allow participants from around the world to communicate and share ideas. Typically, a user only joins an online conference session with a single device, but with the increasing ubiquity and capability of mobile devices, a user may have multiple devices that may be used to join an online conference session. Each of these mobile devices may also initiate and/or carry on a communication session, such as a phone call, outside of the online conference session. If the user receives a phone call on a mobile phone that is near the device used to communicate with the online conference session, then the ringing of the phone may be broadcast to the entire conference session, interrupting the session. Additionally, if the user forgets to mute his microphone into the conference session, the user's side of the phone conversation may be broadcast to everyone in the conference session. This may lead to unauthorized individuals overhearing potential private and confidential matters.